


Monika’s Worst Day Ever

by TheOculusRift



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, F/F, Fluff, I found a way to add angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, One Shot, References to Depression, Sick Monika, i dont know what else to tag, one big gay group, some hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOculusRift/pseuds/TheOculusRift
Summary: Monika feels awful and it’s up to her girlfriends to help her.However, it comes at the cost of a few secrets.





	Monika’s Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I like to do one shots because they don’t need extra chapters for me to plan out (same with prompts).  
> I wanted to post something so here’s this sic fic for all of ya!  
> I think it’s obvious at this point that I really love Monika and writing about her. Although somehow I end up putting her through a ton of crap.  
> Well, that’s just one of the downsides with being my main character in my angsty filled writing world.  
> But I swear, the next one shot I do, Monika won’t be the main and if it does have angst, she won’t be going through shit. Someone else will. Wow... that really doesn’t sound that much better.... welp...

Monika felt like shit. There was really no other way to describe it.

 

Beads of sweat dripped down from her forehead as she tried to endure the monotonous teacher droning on. Her head pounded like she was being shot repeatedly. A queasy feeling had grown in her stomach and bags hung under her dull, lifeless, blood shot emerald eyes.

 

Her normally neat appearance had disappeared as well. Her ponytail frizzed out, hairs jetting out in multiple directions. The school uniform she had on looked like she threw it on herself, the bow loosely done, blazer unzipped and the skirt wrinkled and messy.

 

She looked like a hot mess and yet no one seemed to notice.

 

After all, Monika was good at acting.

 

Despite looking relatively awful, her smile and confident expression made her seem normal to everyone else.

 

And of course, applying makeup and fixing her uniform and hair in the bathroom at lunch helped a ton as well.

 

Monika was confident she could fake her way through the rest of the school day and return home without anyone noticing. And once she was home in her empty house, she could take care of herself.

 

Oh how wrong she was...

 

******

 

The brunette entered the club room, a smile plastered to her face.

 

”Hello everyone!”

 

”H-Hi...” Yuri waved timidly from her desk.

 

”Sup,” Natsuki mumbled from the closet, her eyes glued to her manga.

 

Sayori skipped up to the president and tackled her in a hug.

 

”Heya Moni!”

 

”H-Hi Sayo...”

 

It took all of Monika’s will power to try and stay up right from the attack. She had been feeling even worse by the end of her last class and she had barely made it to the club room. Her headache had gotten worse along with her fever.

 

All because a week of all nighters preparing for multiple tests. 

 

She couldnt even remember how much caffeine she had taken in to stay awake.

 

Her vice let go and looked at her with a grin.

 

”Ready to have some fun in the most awesome literature club ever?!”

 

”Sayo, keep it down. I’m trying to read here.”

 

”Aw come on Nat! Don’t be so dull!”

 

”I’m not! You’re just being loud!”

 

”But you love that about me! After all, you love me~”

 

”W-When did I say I love you?!” The petite girl sputtered from her place in the closet. The brunette could only imagine how red her face was.

 

”C’mon Naaaat! You luuuuuuv me! Aren’t we in wuuuuuv?”

 

The coral haired girl walked over to the closet and a yelp echoed after. 

 

 _And now she’s clobbering Natsuki_ , the president thought with a smile.

 

Doing her best to walk normally, she took the seat next to Yuri, who was nose deep in her book The Portrait of Markov. The cover of that book still creeped Monika out and it didn’t help that she wasn’t a fan of horror anything.

 

”Still reading that book I see.”

 

The taller girl yelled and dropped the book, just noticing Monika sitting next to her.

 

”O-Oh! Um... yes, I am... it’s a really good book!”

 

”Hehe, sorry for startling you Yuri. I know you get absorbed into your books.”

 

Yuri blushed. ”I-It’s fine...”

 

Monika was glad to be at the club. Although she still felt like absolute shit, being able to flirt with one of her girlfriends made her feel a million times better.

 

Having a club for her passion and to be dating all of the wonderful girls in it: it was truly a dream come true for her.

 

”Monika? Did you hear me?”

 

”Huh?”

 

The purple haired girl looked at her with concern.

 

”I asked you if you were feeling alright. You look a bit pale.”

 

”O-Oh... sorry, I was just spacing out. I’m feel fine.”

 

Her girlfriend looked at her unconvinced.

 

”I can tell when your lying.”

 

”Trust me, I’m okay. There’s nothing wrong.”

 

Yuri frowned but didn’t press. Monika was stubborn and trying to get her to admit anything would take way too long.

 

So, she cautiously went back to reading her book, watching the brunette carefully from the corner of her eye.

 

Monika on the other hand, had started to pull out some of her stuff from her bag: her notebook with all her poems, a book and most importantly her paperwork for the club.

 

She set her poems and book to the side of the desk. Taking out a pen and pencil, she began to tackle to large amount of papers she had failed to complete during her week of all nighters.

 

Her eyes scanned the pages but her mind could barely process it. For the past few minutes, her vision had gotten progressively blurrier. Her temperature had definitely risen and her head wanted to murder her. The queasy feeling in her stomach had grown into an uncomfortable pain, the urge to vomit becoming more and more strong.

 

Her fever was definitely from the all nighters but the stomach problems? She didn’t know. Then again, she consumed a lot of caffeine. She didn’t know that caffeine could cause stomach pain in large amounts but apparently it could. 

 

Or or maybe she just drank from some old coffee beans.

 

Either way, it slowly became clear to the president that she wasn’t going to be able to walk to her house, much less run club activities if this continued to get worse.

 

The confidence she had earlier drained out of her and was replaced by all of the pain coursing through her body.

 

”-ni? Moooooni?”

 

Monika snapped her head up, regretting it soon after as a wave of pain washed over her. She gritted her teeth under her smiling lips, another skill she had learned from acting healthy when she was sick.

 

Sayori and Natsuki were standing by her desk with looks of confusion and worry. Yuri has gotten up from her seat as well and her concern from earlier had grown ten folds. 

 

”S-Sorry, I was just spacing again. I guess I got to focused on my paper work...”

 

”Monika, you weren’t even writing anything.”

 

”Huh?”

 

Yuri furrowed her brow. ”I was right next to you but I didn’t hear you write once. I had looked over but you just had this pained look on your face.”

 

_Oh... well then... I guess I was just imagining that I was doing work... great. Just great. My fever is making me go delusional._

 

”Do you want to go to the nurse or something? I can take over for you Moni. You just looked really pale,” Sayori suggested.

 

”Uh, I don’t know if you want to hand her over to the nurse Sayo. She’s not exactly the nicest human on the planet. In fact, I’m pretty sure she injured a student who came to her already injured,” Natsuki mentioned. Monika gulped at the thought of that.

 

”Really? I didn’t know that.”

 

”Most people don’t. I just happened to see that.”

 

”Wait, you saw that Nat?!”

 

”We’re getting off topic! Anyways, you!” Natsuki poked a finger at the president’s forehead. ”You need to go home. You look like crap and none of us want to see you in pain as you try to suffer your way through club time. We can cut this thing short and then, uh... I guess go to your place and help you and stuff.”

 

”Ooo! That’s a great idea Nat!” The vice squealed.

 

”I’d definitely feel a bit more comfortable about Monika if we were taking care her,” Yuri agreed.

 

”Alright then! It’s settled then! Yu, pack-”

 

”Hold on, when did I agree to this?” Monika interrupted.

 

”You don’t need to agree to this. You have to do this. You’re sick,” The pinkette retorted.

 

”I feel perfectly fine. I’m not sick at all.”

 

The purple haired girl examined me. ”She’s lying.”

 

”And Yu strikes again with her awesome lie detector senses!” Sayori exclaimed.

 

”I’m not lying,” The brunette insisted. ”I swear I’m-”

 

A cold hand on her forehead stopped all of the words that were going to come out of her mouth. Monika forced herself not to press into it, the cold skin feeling nice against her burning hot face.

 

”Your temperature is so high...” Yuri murmured. She removed her hand from the girl’s forehead. Monika whimpered slightly, the pleasing sensation gone.

 

”Come on Monika, you need to go home,” The pinkette inisited, this time, her voice was gentler.

 

With slight reluctance, the president nodded her head. She let all of her pain become visible on her face and by the reactions from her girlfriends, she looked miserable.

 

She slowly stood up, her legs shaking underneath her, knees threatening to buckle. When she fully was standing, she grabbed the desk for support, afraid she would suddenly collapse.

 

Her urge to vomit continued to grow, her pale cheeks becoming a little more green.

 

Yuri saw her girlfriend struggling and immediately took action of her own, gently scooping the girl up into a princess carry. Monika yelped, surprised and embarrassed at the same time, her cheeks flushing even more.

 

”Natsuki, grab her bag and Sayori, get that small trash can from the closet.”

 

”Huh? Why would we need that?”

 

”It looks like she may throw up on the way to her place.”

 

Sayori didn’t need anymore detail than that and she rushed over to the closet.

 

Natsuki packed up all of Monika’s belongings and grabbed her bag along with her own. The vice had grabbed the small garbage can and scooped up her bag and Yuri’s. The three then made their way out of the club room and their next destination was Monika’s house.

 

******

 

The three realized 30 minutes away from the school that they didn’t know where Monika lived. None of them had ever been to her house or asked for her address. The president had been to al three of their houses but they had never been invited to her own.

 

When they asked her, she was very stubborn about keeping her house a secret.

 

”Moni, we need to go to your place so you can rest! None of us can have you over at our houses!”

 

”Stop being such a pain in the ass and just tell us your address!” Natsuki growled, now fed up with Monika.

 

”No.”

 

”Why are you so against us coming over?” Yuri asked gently.

 

”It’s... complicated...”

 

The pinkette’s expression soften at the brunette’s scared face. ”We’re all complicated Monika. I have occasional issues with Papa, Yuri has her occasional use of knives, and Sayori has her occasional rain clouds. If there’s something wrong, we can handle it.” 

 

Monika looked at her with large eyes. They held pain and desperation as well as fear. 

 

”Promise me you won’t tell anyone else. All of you.”

 

”Promise.”

 

”My lips are sealed Moni!”

 

”I won’t say a word.”

 

She hesitated for a second, but then nodded.

 

”Okay... then here’s my address.”

 

******

 

Looks are deceiving.

 

That’s the first thought the club members had when looking at Monika’s house.

 

The most popular girl at school lived in a run down shack of a house. The paint job looked old, with parts of the building having paint peeling off. The windows were fogged up. The one on the porch was broken, the glass littering the wooden floor with a broken beer bottle joined with the clear shards.

 

It looked so ominous that the girls didn’t believe that this was the right address.

 

”Um, did we... um...”

 

”This place is... definitely sketchy...”

 

”Moni, did we mishear you say the address?”

 

She sighed. ”No... this is my house...”

 

The three looked at each other and then at the president. It didn’t make sense to them.

 

”Can we go inside? Please?” Monika mumbled. Her headache had grown worse and she really wasn’t liking the loud outdoors.

 

”R-Right...”

 

Natsuki led the way, although she was mildly scared to even get close to the house. The beer bottle didn’t make it any better for her either. It reminded her too much of her father when he got drunk.

 

Yuri followed behind her, with Monika in her arms. The poor girl had ended up retching into the trash can they had brought several times. Her face was pale and her skin was clammy. The already high fever had gotten a bit worse as well.

 

Sayori brought up the rear and was absolutely terrified something would jump out at her.

 

The porch creaked under their weight. Monika took out her key from her blazer pocket and handed it to Natsuki, who unlocked the door.

 

The door groaned loudly as they pushed it opened.

 

”This smell...!”

 

The place reeked of old and new beer. Even Natsuki recoiled at the stench. When her father drank, it never got that strong. 

 

But this was on a whole different level.

 

”My room is upstairs.”

 

Monika pointed to a battered wooden staircase. The girls were tentative to step on it. The wood was old and looked rotten, rotten enough that it could fall apart under tons of weight.

 

”Don’t worry. It’s sturdy. There’s metal underneath it.”

 

She gave a small weak smile to them, trying to reassure them. It didn’t quite work but they forced themselves to walk up anyways.

 

The stairs creaked and groaned with each step they made. Sayori yelped when a piece of wood shifted under her feet. The wood itself wasn’t very sturdy, but sure enough, there were metal stairs underneath it. It was a strange design choice to plate metal stairs in wood, but none of them questioned it.

 

It was clear which room was Monika’s as the door looked the cleanest in the house, not to mention the decorated sign with the letter M on it.

 

Natsuki opened the door and the three club members were met with much more appealing scenery.

 

Monika’s room was neat and tidy with proper lighting. A desk and chair was placed near the window and to the left was a made bed. On the right was a closet and a bookshelf packed full of novels and notebooks assumably chalked full of poems.

 

The bedroom looked almost completely different from the rest of the house although, traces of wood rot and the old appliances and furniture were still  present.

 

Yuri headed over to the bed and with Sayori’s help, got Monika out of her uniform, changed and tucked in bed.

 

”I’ll go get a thermometer and some medicine, well, if there either one of those in here...” Natsuki said, heading out of the room.

 

”Okay. Sayori, do you think you could try and cook something?”

 

”Leave it to me Yu!” The girl saluted and then dashed out.

 

Yuri chuckled. Her energetic grilfriend was always such a delight. Even with her depression, she still managed to be cheerful and happy.

 

”Are you... surprised?”

 

The girl looked down at her sick president. Her gaze looked ashamed and embarrassed.

 

”Yes. I wasn’t expecting your house to look this way. I’m also concerned about the strong scent of alcohol in here...”

 

”I can explain.”

 

Monika tried to sit up but her pounding head said otherwise. Her vision blurred once again and the taller girl caught her before she tumbled out of bed.

 

”You can tell me as your laying down in bed. You need to rest Monika. What did you even do to make yourself this sick?”

 

She paused for a second before she opened her mouth to respond. Lying was pointless with Yuri. ”I spent all week doing all nighters.... and I probably drank way too much caffeine.”

 

”Monika...” Yuri said in a low tone.

 

”I know I said I wouldn’t do it again but I was really worried about these tests and then all the club paper work came and my parents-”

 

The brunette stopped in the middle of her sentence. Her eyes widened and she realized what she had almost said out loud.

 

_No. You said you wouldn’t tell them that. You don’t need to tell them that._

 

”Your parents?”

 

”It’s nothing,” She replied quickly.

 

 _I’m sick and out of it with this fever. I have to watch what I say. Who knows what I could accidentally blurt out?_ She noted to herself.

 

”Found them!” A shout cried out from further down the hall.

 

Footsteps echoed through the creaky house and the door opened with a grinning Natsuki outside it.

 

”That bathroom was a mess to look through but I managed to find what we need.”

 

”Thanks Natsuki.” Yuri smiled.

 

”I-It’s nothing...” The pinkette huffed, a blush forming on her cheeks.

 

The purple haired girl popped the thermometer in Monika’s mouth and while they waited for the beep, Natsuki opened up the bottle of pills.

 

”You can take this when Sayo comes up here. I already asked her to bring a glass of water,” She said, setting the three pills on the president’s bed side table.

 

”Thanks...” Monika croaked out, her voice even weaker than before.

 

The thermometer beeped and Yuri took it out and looked at the number.

 

”38.9°C (A/N: 102°F)... Monika, this is horrible.”

 

”Holy shit Monika. How did you survive school with that temperature?!”

 

The brunette laughed weakly. ”I’m used to going to school sick... I just got good at acting that I feel well.”

 

”You shouldn’t do that to yourself!” Yuri scolded.

 

”I know... but I just can’t help it... after all, they...”

 

Her voice stopped for the second time, once again catching herself.

 

”They?” Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

 

”I’ll... tell you later...”

 

”Food is ready! Along with some nice water!”

 

Sayori slammed the door open. The three girls jumped at the sudden loud noise. The brunette winced at the loud noise, the vibration and sound hurting her entire head.

 

”Oi Sayo! Be more quiet! Monika is sick remember?!” The pinkette said in a harsh, but quiet voice.

 

”Oh, sorry...” The coral haired girl said apologetically. She lowered her voice and gently bumped the door shut.

 

”Anyways, I hope you have somewhat of an appetite! I’m not that great at cooking like Nat, but I’m getting a lot better! I had to scrounge through your fridge and cupboards though.”

 

She set down a tray of rice porridge and a glass of water on the bed side table. Noticing the pills, she took the glass and medicine and handed them to Monika.

 

”Take it before you eat. It might help your stomach take in the food better.”

 

The brunette nodded and threw the pills into her mouth and then took a swig of the water. The cool sensation felt good on her throat, sore from having to gag up all that vomit from earlier.

 

She knew the medicine would take some time to kick in, but she decided to eat a little bit.

 

Monika made a gesture and her vice nodded, taking a spoonful of the porridge.

 

She blew on it a few times and then smiled, holding the spoon in front of her president.

 

”Say ahh~”

 

The brunette sighed. ”A-Aah...”

 

As soon as the spoon was close enough, she closed her mouth around it and quickly retreated away, the food safely taken. Her cheeks had gone red, but not from her fever.

 

Sayori giggled at her girlfriend. ”You're so cute Moni~!”

 

The emerald eyed girl looked down, completely and utterly flustered. It was something Sayori could do to her very well unlike the other girls who were much more restrained when it came to flirting and affection.

 

As the medicine started to kick in, Monika ate more. It wasn’t a lot, but considering how sick she was, the girls were satisfied with the amount.

 

”We’ll sleep over. We don’t have school tomorrow so it’ll be fine,” Yuri announced.

 

”Whoa Whoa Whoa. Who said I’d agree to that?!” Natsuki protested.

 

”Aw, it won’t be bad Nat! You get to spend time with your girlfriends! There’s nothing better than that!” Sayori grinned.

 

”What about dinner? Is there any decent food in here to cook?”

 

”Um... we may need to buy stuff but...”

 

”Yeah, no. I’m not shopping.”

 

”Naaaaaaaat!” The coral haired girl whined.

 

”Why should I stay? Having one of us here is good enough.”

 

”But Moni is sick and I’m sure she’d love the company.”

 

”And if she’s sick, I know she wouldn’t want us near her in case she accidentally got us sick.”

 

”Naaaaaaaaat!”

 

”No.”

 

”Pretty please?”

 

”I said no!”

 

”I’ll buy you that manga set you wanted!”

 

The pinkette froze for a second.

 

”N-No...”

 

”AHA! You hesitated for a second! I win!”

 

”Since when was this a game?!”

 

And so, the girls prepared to stay for the night. Even Natsuki.

 

******

 

Monika had fallen asleep soon after eating, leaving the girls to tidy up and think of things for dinner and also what to do about sleepwear and what not.

 

”I could stop by our houses and pick up what you both need,” Natsuki suggested. ”And either way, I kinda want a breath of fresh air. This place smells awful.”

 

”How long do you think you’ll be?” Yuri asked.

 

”I think 20 minutes at most. Monika’s house isn’t actually that far from where our places are. It’s just a matter of if I can carry everything.”

 

”I can come with you Nat!”

 

”No way. After what happened earlier, that is not happening. I’ll take Yuri with me. And besides, she’s stronger than you.”

 

”But!” Sayori complained.

 

”No.”

 

”Meanie!”

 

She huffed and sat in one of the kitchen chairs, pouting like a child.

 

”Ugh... let’s go Yuri. We need to get back before it gets too late.”

 

The taller girl nodded and the two prepared to go outside. 

 

”Wait! What do I do if Moni’s parents show up?”

 

The two paused before the front door. They had gotten some bad vibes from the house’s appearance and had been getting some suspicions about Monika’s home life. And if their ideas were right...

 

”Just... hide or something. I’m not sure how they’ll react if you tell them your her friend,” Natsuki ordered. Her voice dropped to a much more serious tone, something she didn’t do unless she felt extremely concerned.

 

”R-Right...” The coral haired girl replied, feeing more afraid.

 

The two waved and headed out, leaving now Monika and Sayori the only occupants of the run down home.

 

”What should I do...”

 

She was smart enough to know cleaning up would be a bad idea. She didn’t want to touch someone else’s property and for certain she didn’t want to accidentally get her girlfriend in trouble with parents that may or may not be unstable.

 

However, the large amount of empty beer bottles were starting to annoy the normally cheery girl. 

 

”How old even are some of these,” She muttered, pushing a bottle out of her way with her foot.

 

While she didnt want to move things, it wouldn’t hurt to explore. The girl was already curious as it was about the house and worried about her wonderful president.

 

So...

 

”Detective Sayo is on the case!” She grinned.

 

She quietly headed up the stairs and opened the door to Monika’s room. 

 

The brunette was sleeping peacefully in bed. Her condition had started to look a bit better but she definitely wouldn’t be doing anything tomorrow in terms of school work, studying or physical activity. And she and the others would make sure of it.

 

Sayori tiptoed to the desk where some paper and notebooks rested. Some of the material looked fairly recent but there were a few things that were relatively old.

 

The first thing she picked up was a crinkled up poem. The paper was tinged yellow, meaning the poem had to be from when Monika was a child, or it was just accidentally dropped in lemon juice and left to dry out.

 

The hand writing was Monika’s without a doubt. It was messier, it’s normal fancy appearance gone, but the vice knew her well, and could recognize it regardless.

 

”Love Hurts... that’s an omnious title...”

 

** Love Hurts **

****

** I wonder if they see me **

** through those glazed over eyes. **

** But even when they look,  **

** they stare through me like glass. **

** I’m their reflection, **

** yet they show no sign of acknowledgement. **

** Are their hearts beating? **

** Are their souls alive? **

** Why can’t they see me?  **

** I’m right in front of them. **

** Maybe that strong smell is masking my presence. **

** I keep saying I love you, **

** but no response is made. **

** My friends with no voices always respond back, **

** but they don’t. **

** It’s strange to me. **

** It hurts, but I smile. **

** I don’t need to hear them say it to know they feel the same. **

** But, deep inside, I wish I could hear it, just one time. **

** But I’m not greedy. I’m a good girl. **

** So I’ll take whatever I can get. **

** The painful love will soon end **

** and my patience will be worth it. **

 

Sayori held back tears. The poem was beautiful, as expected of Monika, but the fact that it was true, was what broke her heart. The personal feeling she got from some of the poems she read was overflowing reading this one.

 

Monika always loved literature. And when she was young, it was her only friend. Poems and literature were the only thing that remotely seemed to love her back. Or at least, that’s what Sayori has picked up.

 

”Are there more around...?”

 

She scanned the desk desk for more poems. When she spotted one, she picked it up. It looked newer, the hand writing more neat and tidy, the elegance that Monika had in her hand writing starting to appear.

 

** Song **

 

** Soothing and calm, **

** a melody sweet within the air. **

** A faint flutter of the heart, **

** purity and grace. **

** But the song you sing sounds different. **

** Love is in there, **

** but it’s topped with coldness, **

** its edges jagged and sharp. **

** A bitter sound will ring instead. **

** The song is grating, **

** but I know it’s speaks with truth. **

** So, I listen more as I brandish my pen. **

 

Sayori felt more confused as she read the new discovery. It definitely was Monika’s style: freeform and abstract, yet, unlike her normal abstract way of writing, these poems were more direct. Their meaning and message were much more clear. But that wasn’t the part she was stuck on. 

 

She was stuck on the explanation of the meaning.

 

”It was harsh yet it was true? It was hard to endure but she kept listening... hmm....”

 

_Her parents..._

 

Natsuki and Yuri had mentioned after Monika fell asleep that she seemed hestitent to mention any information about her family. When she did, she just froze and stopped talking.

 

The thought sent worry through the vice president. If this was going how she was thinking...

 

Her hands moved more frantically to search for the most recent poem or note. Any kind of evidence. 

 

But there wasn’t anything on the desk.

 

She moved to the book shelf, being carefully to still be quiet. She pulled out some of the notebooks and scanned them for anything, but they were only filled with normal poetry. Nothing stood out to her as extremely personal or parent related.

 

”Would she hide poems under her bed? That could be an option but Moni is sleeping...”

 

Before making her decision, she checked the closet for any paper or notebook, but of course, there wasn’t anything.

 

 _The bed it is_ , She concluded.

 

Silently getting down on her hands and knees, Sayori crawled to the bed. The brunette was still peacefully snoring away, and as much as the vice wanted to just sit there and take video of her adorable girlfriend, she had a more important task.

 

She brought her body down lower as soon as she was close enough and peered into the dark gap between the floor and the bed frame.

 

At first, she couldn’t see anything. The lack of light obscured her vision and she silently cursed (she didn’t actually swear) for leaving her phone downstairs. If she had that, she had a flashlight.

 

_Well, you just have to deal with it._

 

Her eyes stared into the darkness, allowing herself time to adjust. And once they did, she spotted something.

 

A metal box sat under the bed, rope tied around it as an attempt to keep the lid shut. However, the top was straining against it, the contents of the box trying to break free.

 

”Found it!”

 

With a small grin on her face, she reached her arms out and grabbed the box, gently pulling it out and shimmying her body backwards to get herself away from the bed far enough so she could pick herself off the ground. Her body rustled against the wooden floor and carpet but thankfully for her, it wasn’t loud enough to wake up her sleeping girlfriend.

 

The box looked a lot bigger in the light and was way heavier than it looked.

 

But it didn’t matter to her. 

 

Sayori saw papers, and that was all she needed to know.

 

She carried the box to the desk, setting it down carefully on the wooden surface. The rope that was holding the lid on was in a tight knot but since the box was metal, she was able to slide it off instead of having to try and untie it.

 

The next thing that happened scared the girl to death.

 

The box had been full of papers, so full, that when the rope came off, the lid went flying.

 

It flew in the air, and landed directly onto Monika.

 

Sayori held her breath and froze. 

 

_I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m-_

 

The lid had smacked the girl in the chest, and then bounced to the side of the bed. The sick girl groaned and shifted.

 

Meanwhile, Sayori was sweating buckets and praying that she wouldn’t be dead in the next few minutes.

 

******

 

Natsuki and Yuri entered the ramshackle house carrying what felt like 50 pounds of luggage. 

 

Yuri was a light packer, so her stuff barely weighed 5 pounds. Natsuki had to pack a few more things as she knew she would be cooking breakfast in the morning so her luggage was a bit heavier.

 

It was Sayori’s luggage that was heavy weight.

 

When the two had gone to her house and told Sayori’s mom about the sleep over, she had immediately invited them in for tea as she packed the girl’s bag. They had an enjoyable conversation with the vice’s dad as they drank tea and waited.

 

The bag that Sayori’s mom gave them was frightening. It was not only a huge duffel bag but it was stuffed full, almost to the point where the zipper was close to breaking from the strain. 

 

They hadn’t questioned the woman what she had put into it. They simply smiled and left, the massive weight now distributed between the two of them.

 

”Holy crap... I didn’t expect to feel like a sweaty mess when I got back here...” Natsuki panted, her arm drooping, letting  one of the duffel bag straps slide off her sholder.

 

”A-Agreed...” Yuri sighed, almost falling to the floor.

 

”What the hell did that woman even put in there?”

 

The pinkette bent down and unzipped the bag.

 

Snacks.

 

There was clothing and other necessities for sleeping over, but the main thing in there were snacks. 

 

Natsuki surpressed the urge to go back to the house and slap the woman in the face.

 

”That family... they really all think through their stomachs...” She grumbled.

 

”Heh... yeah...”

 

Yuri did feel a bit pissed about having to carry that much weight just to discover it was just a bunch of junk food, but considering Sayori’s appetite, she didn’t deny that it would be useful.

 

”Speaking of which, where is that dummy anyways?”

 

The two looked around the floor, but the coral haired girl was nowhere to be seen.

 

”Maybe she’s upstairs with Monika?”

 

”Probably. Let’s go see.”

 

They headed up the rickety stairs, watching their steps with the shifting wooden planks and rotting wood.

 

”These things are absolutely disgusting,” The smaller one commented.

 

”Natsuki, you shouldn’t say that.”

 

”But it is! How is Monika even living in a place like this!”

 

”I’M SOOOO SORRRRYYYY!”

 

A sob echoed through the house.

 

”Sayo?”

 

The two glanced at each other and nodded.

 

They approached Monika’s room where the crying was louder. Slowly as they opened the door, they saw their Vice president bawling into the arms of their sick president.

 

”Sayori? What happened?” The purple haired girl asked, her voice full of concern.

 

The two rushed over to their girlfriends trying to comfort the crying girl.

 

”I’m sorry... I didn’t know... you shouldn’t be living like this... you...” The vice sniffled.

 

”Shhh... it’s okay... I’m the one who didn’t say anything... you don’t need to apologize...” Monika cooed in a hoarse voice. Her face wasn’t as pale as before and her eyes looked a bit brighter but she still looked very sick.

 

”You two, what the hell happened?” Natsuki demanded.

 

The brunette avoided her gaze, looking down at the bed, shame in her eyes.

 

”I... well, Sayori found out... about... um...”

 

The president stumbled on her words, not exactly sure how to say it without making everyone worry. Not only that, but how would she explain it?

 

”I guess... it would be easier if I just told you all...”

 

She gestured to her friends to sit down on the bed. Yuri and Natsuki looked a bit hesitant but took the offer. Sayori continued to nuzzle Monika, her cries subsiding into sniffles.

 

”Sayori was crying because she found out about my home life and she felt guilty about not knowing...”

 

Yuri tilted her head. ”Your home life?” 

 

The brunette nodded. ”Yeah... my home life isn’t that greatest. My family is poor so that’s why our house looks like this. When things break, we can’t afford to fix. We only use our money for things that are necessary. If it isn’t, then our money doesn’t go into it.”

 

The girls took in the information word by word and could feel their hearts begin to ache. 

 

”The problem is... is that my mom is an alcoholic... so she just continues to waste  money on buying more wine or beer. My dad gives us money but he doesn’t live here. He couldn’t take raising a child. In fact... he didn’t even want one. I wasn’t supposed to happen... but, he tried. For a good few years he tried, but then... when he couldn’t take it anymore... he just left. He abandoned my mom... he abandoned... me. And my mom didn’t even sugar coat it. After all, they were both the same. They didn’t want me but they put up with me. She’s raised me all these years after that, but not once has even smiled at me. All I ever hear from her are drunken insults or nothing at all. Usually she just ignores that I even exist.”

 

She paused, taking in a shaky breath.

 

”All I’ve ever wanted was for them to say, even just once, that they genuinely love me. That they’re proud of me. That I’m worth something to them. I keep trying... and trying... and... all I do... is ruin myself... my mental... and physical health... all for something... I know won’t happen. All I want... is to feel like I’m loved...”

 

At the end of it all, she broke. Tears fell from her eyes like pouring rain and she sobbed violently, her body trembling. The girls didn’t know what to say, but they knew what to do. 

 

Sayori continued to nuzzle Monika, hugging her tightly. Yuri gently pulled the brunette into her own embrace, allowing the girl to cry into her chest and Natsuki stroked her brown hair and rubbed circles into her back.

 

”I’m... sorry... I...”

 

”Monika, it’s okay. Just let it out,” Natsuki murmured.

 

The girl just cried even harder, her tears dampening the shirt of her purple haired girlfriend, but she didn’t mind at all. 

 

”It must of been hard... living with that kind of life...” Yuri whispered softly. ”You’re a really strong person for enduring that... but now, you have us. You don’t need to be strong all the time.”

 

”We’ve always got your back Moni,” Sayori cried into Monika’s chest. ”And... we all love you... and are proud of... you. So... don’t feel... like you’re not... loved...”

 

”Sayo is right. You’re our girlfriend. We... love you a lot and you... mean the world to us...” The pinkette mumbled as her face turned red.

 

”You all... love me...?”

 

Monika’s fragile voice only made them want to hug her tighter. 

 

Yuri’s voice cracked and tears started to trail down her cheeks. ”We do. We love you with all of our being.”

 

The coral haired girl smiled through her sobs. ”You’re our sunshine Moni.”

 

Natsuki pressed her head into the president’s back, her own tears staining her clothes. ”We’d all be miserable without you in our lives.”

 

”I...”

 

She couldn’t even respond. Joy and sorrow and pain... so many different feelings all bursting from her heart at once.

 

Monika just continued to cry. It hurt her eyes and her weak sick body, but the tears wouldn’t stop.

 

The waves of raw emotion couldn’t be held back.

 

******

 

The girls cried until tears couldn’t even come out. They were all puffy eyed and stuffed up, but they felt better. Emotionally at least.

 

Monika passed out during her sobbing, the strain being a bit too much on her sick state. But it didn’t bother the girls. They soon got on their own sleepwear and curled up around their girlfriend, wanting to make sure she felt loved by them fully.

 

Morning broke and the sun shined into the room. The four girls woke up. They looked like a bunch of hot messes but they didn’t care.

 

They had each other and they loved each other. That’s all that mattered.

 

Monika smiled and for once in her life, she could feel the warm gentle feelings filling her soul. Despite her sickness making her feel awful still, the warmth countered it all.

 

_I’m not alone. They love me._

 

_And in turn, I love them with all my heart._

 

_I’m so lucky that you three came to me._

 

”Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD I FINSIHED. 
> 
> This ended up being one of the longest one shots I’ve ever done in my life. I thought it would never end. 
> 
> But in the end, it was worth it. I enjoyed writing this and it was a lot of fun. And I hope you all enjoyed it as well!
> 
> Next one shot, I will totally do something in Yuri’s POV. She’ll be getting the spot light!


End file.
